hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Scenes
The Battle Scenes is a compilation of battle scenes by Hitler Rants Parodies, originally set in four different locations in Downfall 's timeline. Part One - Bombing This scene shows some soldiers on the street lifting two large crates into the Chancellery. They were interrupted by the sound of falling artillery and they dropped the crate and themselves. The artillery shell drops within meters of their location. Their commander orders them to get off the street quickly, before two other artilleries dropped near them. Part Two - Weidling The scene starts by following two Wehrmacht soldiers riding a bike under heavy artillery fire. They dismounted in front of Weidling's post and the scene shifts to Weidling. He is on the phone, being accused of treason by moving his post away. He insisted that he had not moved his post, adding that they are a mere 1000 meters from the front line. His adjutant grabs him in time as an artillery shell fell into the post, injuring some soldiers and severing the communication. Seeing this, Weidling had no other choice but to report to the Führerbunker, with the possibility of being shot on the spot for treason. Part Three - Mohnke The scene is set at night. Civilians are fleeing from the burning city, walking among rubble and dodging artillery fire. Some soldiers are seen taking a hit from artillery shells. Mohnke is seen using a periscope. The Volkssturm recruits are running across the line of fire, and he wants to order them to take cover. His adjutant informs that they are under Reichsminister Goebbels's orders. He thus intends to inform Goebbels of this. Part Four - Peter Kranz The scene follows Peter Kranz as he wander around the ruined city. Dodging artillery fire, he returns to his flak post, to see Inge and his Hitlerjugend lieutenant dead. He tries to shake Inge out of unconsciousness as he sees it, but it was in vain. He sees a line of approaching Soviet soldiers, grabs a Walther PPK used on both suicides and dashes away, dodging the enemy fire. He takes cover from the pursuing enemy in a damaged barber shop. A Soviet soldier stumbles into him, telling him to give him the gun, that he doesn't fight against children. Peter gets scared and shoots the soldier who falls on the ground and begins to curse. Peter drops the gun and runs away. In another part of the film, civillians are drawing water from a well on daylight. They scramble away on the sound of falling artillery. The artillery shell hit near the well, and when the smoke clears, they see some of their family members dead. One woman breaks down crying at the side of his dead son Fritz. Peter wakes up from a sleep (or perhaps a short coma) and sees a hand (presumably Inge's) buried under the rubble. He was terrified and runs away. Gallery Battle Scenes.wmv snapshot 00.06 -2011.11.29 23.44.57-.png|In front of the Chancellery. Battle Scenes under artillery fire.png|Soldiers riding a bike under heavy artillery fire. Battle Scenes weidling on phone.png|Weidling on the phone. Battle Scenes Berlin night.png|War-torn Berlin at night. Battle Scenes - Soviets advancing on Berlin streets at night.png|Soviets approaching the flak nest where Peter Kranz was once stationed. Category:Downfall scenes